1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a display device, and method for compensating degradation of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has favorable characteristics such as rapid response speed and low power consumption. This is because OLEDs are self-emitting devices that generate light based on a recombination of electrons and holes.
During operation, the pixels of the display may degrade over time based on changes in characteristics of the organic material in the OLEDs. The display device may attempt to compensate for this degradation in various ways. One way involves using readout integrated circuits to measure (or detect) degrees of degradation of the pixels. In this case, detected values output from the readout integrated circuits may be different, even when the pixels have the same degree of degradation. This is because the readout integrated circuits have operating deviations different from each other. As a result, the accuracy of detecting pixel degradation may be unreliable.
In an attempt to correct the operating deviation among the readout integrated circuits, the readout integrated circuits may be calibrated. However, this approach increases manufacturing costs and complicates the overall manufacturing process.